


you suck

by room93



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Short One Shot, Swearing, also v old, its really short sorry, neither of the bands are famous, this is my first work on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/room93/pseuds/room93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are eager to explore a haunted mansion, but Luke disagrees.</p><p>-</p><p>basically a short fic i wrote a while ago when "you suck" by abigail breslin was still a thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	you suck

For the past two hours, Luke had tried to convince his friends not to go to the haunted mansion a few blocks from his house. So far he had failed miserably, especially because of one certain person in the group. Michael was simply the most stubborn person to walk this planet. And Luke hated him so much. 

“Why can’t we just go home?” he shouted, since the seven other idiots he was with were feet ahead of him. Alex turned around. 

“Because this is exciting and you’re a party pooper, Hemmings.”

Luke rolled his eyes. He also hated Alex. At this very moment, Luke hated all of his friends. It was fucking cold outside, and maybe he was a little scared. Only a little. According to the noise coming from the rest, they had arrived. The mansion was huge, and looked even more terrifying with the moonlight shining down on it.

“Let’s get the fuck inside!” Jack was literally jumping up and down in front of the gate.

“You really look like that bunch of teenage white kids in a mainstream horror movie, and you’re all like ‘hey man, it’s no big deal, urban legends are bullshit’ and I’m that one smart kid that tries to discourage you and in the end I am forced to save your asses.”

Much to Luke’s surprise, everyone was listening to his little rant. 

“But before I save you,” he continued. “Half of you die. No, wait, you all die. Except for one of you. And that person will be kissing my fucking feet and apologize the shit out of themselves because they didn’t listen to me. And eventually they’ll die last minute.”

Michael and Jack high-fived each other, and of course, they weren’t paying attention to Luke at all. Instead, they had attempted to break the lock open, and despite the fact they were first class morons, their attempt had succeeded. Luke angrily walked up to them. 

“CAN’T YOU FUCKING READ? IT SAYS ‘NO TRESPASSING: PRIVATE PROPERTY’.” His finger tapped the metal of the sign attached to the gate.

Jack scoffed. “Jesus, Hemmings, don’t get your panties in a twist.” 

“STOP CALLING ME HEMMINGS FOR FUCK’S SAKE! MY NAME IS LUKE.”

“So foul. You kiss your mother with that mouth, Lukey?” Michael smirked. And oh, how badly Luke wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. With a fist, preferably.

“You suck.”

Michael shrugged and started to make his way onto the property. Everyone else followed, except for Ashton, who decided to just stay with Luke. (He did this because he felt some kind of responsibility for the tall boy. Not because he was afraid to go in there. Absolutely not.)

“I HOPE A GHOST WHOOPS YOUR ASS, CLIFFORD. I HOPE YOUR HAIR FALLS OUT. ALSO I THINK YOUR TATTOO IS DUMB. FLY ‘TO THE MOON’. AND THAT SCAR ABOVE YOUR EYE MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE YOU’RE ON DRUGS.”

And Michael just really sucked in general, Luke thought. And something inside him actually just hoped Michael would really suck his dick as soon as he got back.


End file.
